Hermione's Discovery
by Alice Ayres
Summary: Hermione finds an old book in the restricted section of the library. It contains an incantation that gives her the ability to read minds. She uses this new skill to do many things, including seduce Draco Malfoy. Feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Please review, I need to know what to change. . .!

"Has anyone heard who's taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this year?" Hermione asked anxiously.  She was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, along with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville.  

"No idea," Ron replied, his mouth full of Chocolate Frog.  The rest shrugged or shook their heads.

Hermione looked out the window into the darkness.  They were nearly at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy had not yet come into their compartment to taunt them. Hermione thought this was strange, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"We had better change," she said, standing up.  Soon after they had gotten into their school robes, the train began to slow.  They all picked up their luggage and stepped out into the night.  They found a carriage together, pulled by a thestral that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could now see.  The ride up to the castle was a short one, and they quickly found their way into the Great Hall, Hermione still clutching her baggage and Crookshanks.

At the long staff table, in between Hagrid and Dumbledore, sat the real Mad-Eye Moody.  

"Ooh, Mad-Eye must be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Ginny whispered from Hermione's left side.

Professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat, and after a few more small, scared faces had joined the Gryffindor table, and Dumbledore had said a few words, the feast began.  Hermione had an upset stomach and did not find herself very hungry, but still dished herself out some mashed potatoes, just so she could have something on her plate that she could pretend to eat.  She was glad when everyone was done eating, and made her way quickly up to her dormitory.  By the time Lavender and Parvati had come up to bed, she was in a deep, dreamless sleep.

In Transfiguration the next day, Hermione turned her squirrel into a soup ladle on the first try, and raised her hand high in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall said, making her way over to Hermione.

"Well, Professor, I've already transfigured my squirrel, and I was wondering what I could try next," Hermione replied.

"Very good, Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor! Hmm. . .have you finished all of your homework?"

"Yes, Professor."

 "Well. . .there is a book in the library that I think you would find quite interesting, but it'll be in the restricted section.  Here," she said, scribbling something on a piece of parchment, "Go give this to Madam Pince."

"Okay, thank you, Professor," Hermione said, confused.  She picked up her books and headed off toward the library.

After she was well out of site of the Transfiguration classroom, she unrolled the piece of parchment and read it.  It said,

Hermione Granger has my permission to use

 the restricted section of the library, to check out 

'The Advanced Transfiguration Theory' by Emeric Switch. 

Thank you,

Minerva McGonagall

'Wow,' thought Hermione, walking into the library.  She finally had permission to go into the restricted section of the library.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," Madam Pince said warmly when she spotted her.  They had gotten to know each other quite well over the last five years, with all the time Hermione spent in the library.

"Hello. . .Professor McGonagall told me to give you this," she said, handing her the parchment, acting like she didn't know what it said.

"Ahh. . .yes. . .she wants you to check out 'The Advanced Transfiguration Theory' by Emeric Switch.  You can find it in the restricted section, fourth row, second shelf."

"Thank you," Hermione said politely and made her way over to the right bookcase.  She ran her finger along the row of books.  'Illegal Potions'. . . 'The Dark Arts & Herbology'. . .she wished could check out more, and eventually found the right one.  She pulled it out and had just turned around to leave when a book fell from the top shelf onto the floor beside her with a loud _thump_.  She bent over, picked it up and turned it over in her hand.  


	2. Chapter Two

AN: Again, please review!

It looked very old, and the cover was worn.  The title wasn't visible.  

She opened it to the first page, which normally had the Hogwarts Library stamp on it.  There was nothing.  

'This must not be a library book,' she thought.  She flipped to the next page.  It said, "Ancient Mind Penetration by Roberta Swallow".

'Mind penetration?' she thought, shocked.  This reminded her of something that she had read about. . .Legilimency.  She knew that it was very rare to find a skilled Legilimens.  The only one she knew of was Lord Voldemort himself.  'But think of all I could find out with mind penetration!' she thought, starting to realize what this might mean.  She could use this weapon not only for her own use, but she might be able to put it to use for the Order.  The Ministry had banned people from teaching it long ago, but then again, this book looked pretty old itself.  She sat down cross-legged on the floor.

Hermione flicked through the first three chapters, which were all about the history and theory of a type of mind penetration called Telepimency.  She discovered that this branch of mind penetration would not just convey the person's mood and memories, like Legilimency, but their exact thoughts.  Finally she got to the fourth chapter.  Reading swiftly, she found what she had been searching for: the incantation used to see into other people's thoughts.  She started to copy it down, but realized that this was not a library book, so she could borrow it without suspicion.  Slipping it into her robes, she proceeded to check out the Transfiguration book, and hurried off to find Harry and Ron.  Professor McGonagall would have dismissed the class by now. 

'I've got to tell the guys,' she thought excitedly, but she could not help but listen to the voice at the back of her head that said, 'Maybe you shouldn't.'  She paused and thought it over.  It would be nice to tell someone of her discovery, but what if she wanted to use the incantation on Harry or Ron?  They definitely wouldn't want to consciously let her into their brains. After a while she decided that it would be best not to tell them right away.

Hermione hurried through the rest of her classes and dinner, thinking about the book all the while.  When she got up to Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady was having tea with another painting occupant, and Hermione gave her the password ("ice mice") and hurried through the portrait hole and up to her dormitory.  She sat down on her bed and pulled out the book, turning to chapter four.  She ran her finger down the page until she found what she was looking for. It read:

The incantation used for Telepimency must be performed while looking directly at the subject, but eye contact is not necessary.  Once this is accomplished, you must say **_Adverto Penetro _**three times under your breath.  Then, if successful, your mind will be filled with the thoughts of the subject until you choose to end the penetration, by saying **_Cease Penetro_** once under your breath.

'Okay,' she thought, 'Let's give it a try.' She tiptoed down the stairs to the common room, which was empty except for Neville, who was bent over a piece of parchment, quill in hand.  She stared fixedly at him and muttered, "_Adverto Penetro_, _Adverto Penetro_, _Adverto Penetro_."  Nothing.  She tried again. "_Adverto Penetro_, _Adverto Penetro_, _Adverto Penetro_." This time, something popped into her head that was totally unrelated to anything: 'Flitterbloom. . .powder. . .is. . .poisonous. . .if. . .not. . .boiled.'  

"_Cease Penetro_," she said quietly.  She grinned. . .it had worked!

"Hello, Neville," she said loudly, walking over to him.

"Oh, hi, Hermione," he said, looking up from his work.

"What are you working on?" she asked, stealing a glance at his paper. The last thing written was, "Flitterbloom powder is poisonous if not boiled." 


	3. Chapter Three

 AN: Review, review, review

Hermione's mind was racing. She could see into people's thoughts! There was so much she wanted to know. . .but where to begin?

She went back upstairs, and was just getting into her bed when Parvati and Lavender walked in, giggling uncontrollably.

". . .and his muscles, have you seen them?" Lavender said to Parvati.

"Ooh, yes, and those eyes. . .so intense. . ."

"Who are you two going on about? Harry, I suppose?" Hermione asked. They had spent the majority of last year talking about how handsome Harry had gotten.

"Oh no. . .Hermione, don't tell me you haven't seen him," Lavender said in false exasperation.

"Who?" asked Hermione. 

"Draco Malfoy," she replied.

"Yeah, sure. Draco Malfoy. Ferret boy, handsome?"

"Fine, don't believe us. Tomorrow in Potions you'll see for yourself."

"Sure. 'Night," Hermione said, crawling under her covers. Draco Malfoy? Good-looking? She had never heard something more ridiculous in her life. Parvati and Lavender thought _everybody_ was good-looking.

She drifted off to sleep and awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter. 

"What is so funny?" she said crossly, standing up.

"We've just been down at breakfast and Padma's tried to charm her hair lighter but it turned out bright red," Parvati explained.

She pretended to laugh, but was thinking, '_This _is why most of my best friends are boys.'

"It looks positively _dreadful_.  She could pass for a Weasley." They burst into more fits of laughter.

Hermione didn't appreciate this joke, and started to pull on her school uniform. She was fairly late for breakfast, and hurried down to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were just leaving as she walked in.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron.

"Overslept," she replied. "Is everybody done in there?" She gestured to the Great Hall.

"No. Ginny's still in there, and a few others."

"Okay. See you in potions," she said, and hurried into the hall.

"Morning, Ginny," she said, sitting down by her.

"Hi, Hermione. Little late, aren't we?" said Ginny, smiling.

"Yes. . . hard to get to sleep, what with Lavender and Parvati giggling about boys and things."  
     "The girls in my year are the same way. They even talk about how cute Ron and Harry are. Right in front of me. I mean, I can see why they think Harry. . .," Ginny's voice trailed off. She was blushing.

Hermione laughed. Ginny was definitely her best friend that was a girl. . .maybe she should tell her about the book. It would be great to get the news of her discovery off her chest, and besides, when would she ever need to read Ginny's mind?

"Ginny, there's something I've got to tell you. But you have to swear you won't breath a word of it to anybody. Not a soul," Hermione said quietly.

"I promise," Ginny replied. 

"Okay. Well, yesterday I was in the restricted section of the library, checking something out for Transfiguration, when a book sort of just. . .fell onto the floor beside me. From the top shelf, I suppose. It was called Ancient Mind Penetration."

Ginny gasped. "Mind penetration? Like. . .what? Seeing people's thoughts?" She paused with a forkful of egg suspended in the air inches from her mouth.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. "There's an incantation I can use to see into people's thoughts." 

"Wow. You're joking."

"No. It's true. Unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said uncertainly. Hermione could see she wasn't convinced.

"Okay. I'll prove it. Think about something, anything at all."

"Alright," said Ginny, closing her eyes.

Hermione pulled out her wand and said the incantation, looking at Ginny all the while.

'Professor Snape is a slimy git.'

"_Cease Penetro_," Hermione whispered. Ginny opened her eyes and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Professor Snape is a slimy git," Hermione said proudly.

"Wow," breathed Ginny. "You've got to teach me how to do it."

"And I will. But right now," she said, hastily checking her wristwatch, "I've got class with the slimy git. See you later." She raced out of the Great Hall. She had five minutes to get to Potions.

Hermione had nearly made it to the dungeons when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over to see Malfoy, walking alone along the corridor. This was rare. He usually had his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, thundering along beside him.

"Hey, Granger," he said, catching up to her. "Have a nice holiday with your Muggle parents?"

"Yes, I did," she said, looking up at him. 'Parvati and Lavender were right,' she thought. 'He does have nice eyes.' She realized what she was thinking, and shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

"Miss your dear father? Did you visit him in Azkaban?" she said derisively.  

"Shut your mouth, Mudblood," he said furiously. "Well, it's been _such _a pleasure talking to you, but I, unfortunately, have better things to do. Say hi to Potty and Weasel for me, won't you?"

"Surely," she said in a cold voice and he quickened his pace, getting ahead of her. She couldn't help but agree with Parvati and Lavender. . .his looks had certainly improved from last year. His hair was no longer slicked back, and his originally scrawny arms seemed to have filled out. She shook her head again. . .how could she be thinking such thoughts? His father was a Death Eater, and she wouldn't be surprised if Draco was already following in his footsteps. He had been nothing but awful to her since their first year at Hogwarts.

She looked up to see Malfoy was still in sight. She quietly darted up so she had a better view of him and pulled out her wand.    

"_Adverto Penetro_, _Adverto Penetro_,_ Adverto Penetro_," she said as quietly as she could, looking intently at the back of his head.

'. . .much cuter than any Slytherin girl. . .damn it! Father would _kill_ me if he knew. . .stupid Mudblood. . .'

"_Cease Penetro_."

A rush went through Hermione's body. He thought _she _was cute? That _was_ what he said. . .wasn't it? Draco turned into the Potions classroom, and she waited a moment and followed.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: How many times do I have to ask you..? REVIEW!

Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry. She had trouble concentrating through Potions. Her thoughts kept going back to Draco. Every time he looked in her direction (which was quite a few times), she averted her eyes quickly, but she couldn't help but stare.  'What would Harry and Ron think of me?' she thought miserably. 'Ron was mad when I liked _Viktor_. Imagine what he'll say if he finds out I think _Malfoy _is attractive?'

When all of her classes were finished, she raced up to the common room to look for Ginny. She found her working on a star chart by the fire.

"Ginny. . .I need to talk to you!" Hermione panted.

"Alright." Ginny turned to face her.

Hermione peered around the room. It was almost empty.

"Okay. I did the incantation on Draco Malfoy after he teased me in the corridor. He was thinking that I was pretty!"

Ginny giggled. "He _is _an awful prat. . .but a very, very fit one. . ."

"Yes, I've noticed." Hermione blushed.

"Well, seeing as you could never ever go out with him if you ever want Ron or Harry to speak to you again. . ."

"Plus, I'd never _want _to go out with him. . ."

"Right. Well, if I were you, I'd have fun with the situation. I mean, you know he thinks you're good-looking. . .I would do some shameless flirting!"

"Ginny, you know I can't do that sort of thing."

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Besides, it would be a perfect opportunity to make a fool of Malfoy for all the mean things he's done to you over the years.

"I couldn't do that. . ."

"Hermione! Think of all the things he's done to you. . .called you a Mudblood, wished you dead. . .not to mention his probable career path!"

Hermione was silent. She thought of all the times Malfoy had gotten her and her friends into trouble.

"Okay. I'll do it, Ginny. But you're going to have to help me. A _lot_. And we're going to go talk about it in my dorm, where nobody can overhear."

"Great! Ooh, this will be _so _much fun. Let's see, where to begin. . .ohhh, clothes! We need something that's revealing, but not too bad. . .did you keep your uniform sweater from last year?"

"Yes, it's probably in my trunk somewh—"

"Okay, that'll be good, and then you can roll up your skirt at the waistband. . .yeah, that will work. . .the trick is to get him to notice you. How about you do a charm that makes his books fall all over the floor while he's trying to get to class, and you _bend over _to help him?"

"Ginny! I don't think I could do that!"

"Oh, yes you can."

Ginny went on like this for a bit, telling Hermione what to do and how to do it. 

"Okay, now you've got it. . .want to test it out on someone? Change into your last year's uniform, and I'll go down and check to see who's in the common room that would be a good test subject."

"Fine." Hermione said this coldly, but she was beginning to like this flirting business.

Hermione slipped into the too-tight clothes, and Ginny appeared at the doorway grinning.

"Seamus is the only one down there, everyone else is still eating."

"Seamus? You think I should try it out on Seamus?"

"Yes. I'll watch from the stairs."

"Fine." Hermione tiptoed down the stairs and raised her wand. She performed a little charm, and Seamus' papers flew all over the room.

"Need any help, Seamus?" Hermione purred.

Seamus looked up, startled. He gulped when he saw Hermione and what she was—and wasn't—wearing.

"Um, no, I can get it. . ." he said, jumped out of his seat.

"No, no, I'd be glad to help." She bent over slowly and picked up a paper that was laying on the floor right in front of him. When she stood up, their bodies were touching.

"Do you need help with anything else?" she breathed in his ear, chancing a look down. Just like what Ginny had said would happen. . .there was a bulge in his pants.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Th- thanks." 

"Alright. Just let me know if you _need _anything."

"O-o-okay."

Hermione walked over to the staircase, and when she was out of Seamus' sight (he was still watching her), she ran up to where Ginny was sitting.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "You did great! You should have seen the look on his face!"

"God, that was fun!"

"I told you! Now, just wait until tomorrow. We'll see how it works on Malfoy. . ."


	5. Chapter Five

Review!

"Anyway, Hermione, you _have _to teach me!" Ginny said excitedly. 

"I will. Wait a mo…" she peeked down the stairway. It was still empty, save for Seamus. "Let's do it right now."

"Yes! Herm, you're the best!" 

"Hey, just out of curiosity…why're you so eager to learn this?"

Ginny blushed furiously.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain boy…with messy brown hair and a quite distinguishing scar right on his forehead…would it?" Hermione poked her stomach.

"No! Well…maybe a little…"

"Ginn-ee…"

"Okay, yes."

"_Knew _it! Anyway…let's get started."

Pretty soon it was time for bed, and Ginny had gotten the hang of the incantation.

Hermione didn't see Draco until a few days later in Potions. Harry and Ron were talking loudly over her head about bloody quidditch. One of the obvious downsides to having male best friends was the fact that they were…male.

"Switch me spots, Ron. I've had enough of this," she said sulkily.

Ron stood up and took Hermione's seat, not even stopping to ask what was wrong. Honestly.

Hermione looked around. Still no Draco.

Just as Snape was standing up to start the lesson, Draco swept in. He was late, but it wasn't like Snape would give him a detention.

Draco looked around and started to walk towards Hermione. She held her breath. What was he doing?

She looked to her left and realized that the only empty seat in the room was beside her.

"Taken?" he asked. What? Of course she wasn't taken. What was he thinking? Why was he asking that? She hadn't—wait. He was talking about the chair. Only the chair. Calm. Stay calm.

"No," she said, her face a hundred different shades of red.

He sat down, and Snape started class. In her five years of potions classes with the Slytherins, she'd never once actually _sat _by one.

He smelled good. Really good. Better than Ron or...

"All right, Granger?" She looked at him, startled. 

"Wha—? Er…yes. Fine."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was writing something. Just then he stood up and walked up to Snape's desk. She quickly slid her chair closer to his. When he sat back down, their legs were touching. 

She leaned into him so her chest was touching his shoulder. He flinched. "What effect on skin does the Flitterbloom powder have, again?" she asked.

"Severe rash," he said. His voice cracked.

"Oh yes. I'd forgotten."

She looked sideways at her.

He knew she hadn't forgotten.

When class was over, they both stood up at the same time. She found herself in the same position as she was with Seamus a few days before…right up against him. She could feel everything (as could he), and there were some pretty interesting things going on downstairs, if you catch my drift.

Looking up at him, she touched his arm.

"Later, Draco."


	6. Chapter Six

A/N…please just take a sec and write a review. I just want to know that people actually read my fic!

     "Hermione!" Ron called, chasing her down the hall. "What the hell was _that_?"

     "Nothing."

     "Herm…"

     "Ron! I said it was nothing!"

     "What are you talking about? That was _not _nothing. That was very far from nothing, as a  matter of fact!"

     "Oh Ron! Why can't you just leave me alone once in awhile? You're not my father, you have no control over me, so just accept it!" Hermione exploded.

She wished she hadn't turned around at that last moment, so she could spare herself of seeing the look on his face.  He looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. She might as well have.

Ron didn't say a word. He started to walk faster, and passed her. Harry, who was right behind him and had seen the whole thing, gave Hermione a Look behind Ron's back. 

She felt sick. Harry and Ron had stuck with her for their whole time at Hogwarts; all Malfoy had done was make fun of her for five years plus.

She couldn't blame herself, though. She had never been very good at controlling her feelings, whether they be of hate, anger, jealousy, eagerness…or love. But she wasn't in love. She wanted Draco, yes. But did she love him? Of course not. So maybe it was lust?

She sank down against the wall once she had gotten back upstairs. She had never felt so confused in her life. She didn't understand how Draco could change his feelings about her so quickly. I mean, yeah, she wasn't the same as she was in the first year---she was now taller than Harry and, as Ron called her fondly, "leggy". But she was still just Hermione Granger.

She stood up. She was used to substantial information. Either something was true, or it wasn't. There was no in-between in any of the books she read. Then what was this she was experiencing?

She made her way up to the prefect's bathroom on the second floor. She entered and walked over to the sink, staring in the mirror. She pushed her hair out of her face. It was getting long. She leaned in. Not knowing what else to do with herself, she pulled out some lip-gloss Parvati had given her earlier. It was still unopened.

She traced her mouth with the stick. She had barely screwed the lid back on when she saw a face besides her own staring back at her out of the mirror. Staring at her lips.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm a prefect too, you know." Draco took a puff of the cigarette that he was holding.

"Can't imagine--" she started, but then Draco's gaze lifted slowly from her lips to her eyes. She faltered. "—why," she finished lamely. He smirked.

"Cat got your tongue?" he said, moving closer. He reached out and traced her just-glossed mouth with his finger. 

She stared up at him. She had to push him away. But she was frozen to the spot. Why hadn't she slapped him by now?!

He leaned in even closer. Her brain had stopped producing new thoughts long ago. All she could think right now was, "Snog him!"

It ended up that she didn't have to. He leaned in even further and kissed her right on the lips. It wasn't a short kiss either. It seemed to go on forever and ever. At first she just stood there like an idiot, but after awhile she got into it. She knew this wasn't his first time doing this kind of thing. His hands moved quickly but gently. He knew what he was doing. He must have snogged tons of girls before her. Like Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione pulled away.

"What?" he asked. She liked that he always looked her directly in the eyes.

"I…what are we doing?"

"Making out," he said. His hands were still on her waist.

"Yes, but…not to be over-analytical, but…don't we _hate _each other?"

"We _did_, Granger. You of all people should know your past tenses."

A/N: I promise more Draco/Hermione action in the next installment. If that's what you want. Tell me in your REVIEW! 


	7. Author's Note

Hello, everyone. It's been I over a year /I since I've updated this story – but expect a new chapter soon.

Please review and let me know you're reading! x) If there aren't readers, I just don't see the point in continuing the story.

xo Alice


End file.
